


Similes don't Translate

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Princess and paladin bonding time, they bond over etymology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Allura and Pidge finally get a chance to bond over the altean language.





	Similes don't Translate

“Hey, Allura? Can you maybe read this through for me?”

The princess looked up to see Pidge standing abashedly in front of her. A datapad in her hand.

“Certainly,” She said offering her hand and taking the datapad. “What is it?”

“I’ve been trying to read through some of the old files in the castles database to get a better understanding of the altean langauge.” Pidge explained as she took a seat next to Allura. “But I’m having a little trouble.”

“I see.”

Allura couldnt help but let a small smile of appreciation slip through. She and Pidge didn’t really interact that often, so it was nice when she came to the princess for things like this. 

Besides that, she couldnt help but be grateful for the interest the other girl took in her peaples langauge. Even if it was just for practical reasons, it gave the princess a great deal of comfort knowing she, Coran, and Lotor weren’t the only ones to know at least a little altean.

“What exactly are you having trouble with?”

“This bit right here.” Pidge pointed at a very tiny bit of text. “I can understand literally everythign else around it, but this one just doesnt make any sense.”

Allura read through the piece.

“It just says, ‘The meteor storm was like a Giberalgarian Wobblisk dancing to Bibblitosk folk music’.”

Pidge stared at her.

“What?”

“Its just saying that it was a lovely display.”

“Then what was all that… gib-gilber-gaber-gibberish. What was all that other gibberish?”

“It’s just a common turn of phrase.” Allura shrugged. “Haven’t you ever heard it?”

“Uh, no.” Pidge deadpanned. “I dont even know what a wobblisk IS.”

“Well it has horns and elevan legs-” Allura stopped, realizing the statement had been hypothetical. “I guess… similes dont really translate.”

Pidge shifted a bit in her seat. The princess sounded so disappointed. She hadnt meant to cause Allura to feel this way. Why did she always manage to screw these things up?

“I mean…” She stopped and spoke very carefully. “What other alien similes are there? I mean for future reference. Y’know… politics and-and stuff.”

Allura smiled and gleefully began explaining the different between a Valkarion Beerizar and a Quizzleknock.


End file.
